


Don't try to hide it//How you wanna kiss the girl...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Kisses - WLW [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Soft!Fliss, Soft!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie gets kisses when she wants them, anytime she wants...





	Don't try to hide it//How you wanna kiss the girl...

“Steph...”

The kiss that follows is sweet, barely demanding but present, a smirk breaking over Fliss’ lips even as she pulls back to give them both air, the following kisses plentiful and soft, gentle noises of pleasure escaping them both, Stephanie almost leaning into each kiss to get it sooner. 

“Princess.”

Stephanie smiles as they break apart, taking a moment for air, Fliss watching her intently. 

“Knight...”

Fliss growls then, pulling Stephanie closer, the following kisses just as delicate but passionate, claiming her girl for anyone to see. Stephanie is hers, has always been hers, and she won’t let go, not for a second.


End file.
